An advertisement, hereinafter also referred to as an “ad,” is used to market and sell a product or service. Typical advertisements contain primary information in the form of text, images and/or audio information about a product or service. The primary information in the advertisement may also contain information, such as a toll-free 800 number, a website address, a physical street address, or another means of action, that provides a way for the viewer or listener to take an action to either buy the product or obtain more supplemental information related to the product. Magazine and video ads, roadside billboards, street-level ads, posters in the subway or bus stops, digital-out-of-home advertisements, kiosks, advertisements on vehicles such as taxis, buses, cars, and the like, contain similar information.